Just a Kiss
by BohemianTwinkle
Summary: it's only pg for the sexuality involved. it's about the 'twins' and their first kiss, something different I hope.


Disclaimer: the Moulin Rouge isn't mine, I don't know why I have to say that, it's a tad obvious isn't it?  
  
Author's note: Woah, I haven't written anything for MR for ages ain't it grand how muses can strike at anytime? Also, note to all those writers out there.never, I repeat.never listen to 'let's do the time warp again' when you're trying to right Moulin Rouge, the results are hilariously unstable.hang on, doesn't that make it all the more reason to do it? Ah well, it veers away from all Moulin Rouge type sanity. But anyway, my writer's block is gone! Gone, gone, gone! * Does a little dance *  
  
Summary: Does anyone know those two girls you see briefly in 'Zidler's rap'? The two they call the twins? Well this little piece is about their first kiss, from the poet one of the two's POV.sorry I've forgotten her name, writers block still haunts me.  
  
*~*  
  
We were sitting in the garret alone, side by side on the old musty lounge, Toulouse had left us a while ago, gone out to purchase more Absinthe most likely and the beating of my heart becoming faster and faster and heavier and heavier was becoming more than I could stand as I watched Marguerite fiddling with the hem of her shirt and she sometimes glanced up at me as if expecting me to strike up a conversation, but I never could, I could never think of a single thing to say.  
  
"You don't say much," Marguerite said conversationally to me, with that appealing glint in her eye, "What's wrong?"  
  
"N..Nervous," I said, then wondered why.  
  
"I'm not going to bite you," she said with slight amusement to her voice and sat up straight to face me, "Unless you want me to," she added somewhat seductively.  
  
A rush came over me, whether it was shock or the aftermath of my heart bursting I couldn't tell, all I knew was that I was singing.  
  
Just come over and hold me  
  
It doesn't take much  
  
Pull me into your arms with your grace  
  
It'd be easy for you  
  
I didn't know if what I was singing were true or just produced from the moment, I mean, wanting a girl.what would my mother think of me, she would pretend she didn't know me, I could see her twisted angry face in my mind but kept on singing.  
  
Push me against the wall with your fury of passion  
  
I can do nothing but oblige  
  
Kiss me; kiss me with your bittersweet lips  
  
I'd melt into you  
  
I'd forgotten my mother, Marguerite's lips were on mine before I gave my mother a second thought, but was this, this kiss what I wanted? They say first kisses can be confusing if you're unprepared, I suppose I was. But I wanted confusion.  
  
Confuse me, come over and confuse me  
  
You're able  
  
Pull me into you, kiss me hard, and kiss me quick  
  
I wouldn't have time to think  
  
I sang in between her kisses and she seemed to obey my song. But.there was something in the back of my Absinthe filled head, which was fading away with each new kiss. I didn't know if I wanted this, but Toulouse once told me to live for moments, I'll live for this one now.  
  
Fall into me, kiss me soft and kiss me long  
  
I still couldn't think  
  
Hold my face with your hands, be gentle be loving  
  
My emotions are fragile  
  
When she kissed me I couldn't think, all I felt was the warmth of her lips and hands on my face, like I was being touched by an angel, but angel delicacies don't last long.  
  
Grasp the collar of my shirt, be rough be passionate  
  
My heart begs for fiery lust  
  
Leave me bedazzled, leave my mind swirling  
  
Walk away winking  
  
She did all those things, I felt her hands grasp the collar of my shirt and I thought my heart exploded again. She walked away and I was beyond bedazzled, in a state of complete bemusement and exhaustion, whether my mind was dimming from the Absinthe or her kiss, I couldn't tell.  
  
Leave me confused; leave me frustrated, unable to comprehend  
  
Walk away after a longing rest upon my lips  
  
Leave me all messed up, come over and mess me up  
  
That's what happens when you kiss me  
  
Frustrated I was, unable to say a word. I was all messed up; I suppose it's expected after you're kissed like that by someone of the same sex. The funny thing was, as I look back, I was always left messed up after she kissed me, even after the first time. Marguerite was the only one who could blow me away and send me flying out of this world.  
  
Mysterious, a whirlwind of passion  
  
That's what you are, looking for me to take over  
  
Confuse me bedazzle me  
  
You'll leave for a while, leave me to let the thoughts run wild  
  
She was my master whenever she kissed me, always left me wanting more while trying to make sense of the confusion. The feelings never lasted for more than a few minutes, which made me have all the more reason to stay with her, cause a master always returns.  
  
Then you be back  
  
You'll pull me aside; you'll make me disappear from all eyes with you  
  
And you'll do it all over again  
  
You'll come over and kiss me.  
  
We always were a secret. It was better that way, being pulled out of sight and kissed by her, it was a feeling of being kissed by and angel and a devil at the same time. It was like that when she came over and kissed me. 


End file.
